


Clarke meets The Commander

by StarFox



Series: The 100 Daemon AU [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFox/pseuds/StarFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's first meeting with Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke meets The Commander

**Author's Note:**

> See the introduction to this series for more information
> 
> Daemon list: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wViQ_15yKlix9b06QZUP8PIeAFy7qSzSzUgdIhC0_FA/edit?usp=sharing

Clarke climbed the steep hill that lead towards the Grounders camp. Her mom wanted her to take a guard detail, but she knew that walking into the grounders camp with armed guards would be a very bad idea. As she approached, a group of grounders moved to make a barrier around her.

“I am here to see your commander.” Clark said, almost 100% sure she managed to keep the shake out of her voice. Her head was held high and she exuded as much as an air of command as she could. Asher stood regally at her side, caracal ears alert. 

The lead grounder nodded and the group began leading her into the camp. Asher walked silently on his feline paws, his ears pricked for any sign of danger or betrayal from the group. The grounders that surrounded her all had large, formidable daemons. A wolf, cougar, and very large dog walked proudly beside the grounders. A very large, very fierce look bird of prey circled the air above them. Asher could hold his own against one of them, maybe two. But not all four. Not that she had any weapons of her own to fight with. She was at the mercy of the grounders and their commander. 

As they approached the encampment, more grounders came out to glare at her, their daemons growling or snarling at Asher. Both Clark and her daemon ignored them, keeping their eyes forward. She was lead to the mouth of a large tent. A man, big and strong, walked forward to stand in front of her. His daemon, a boar, came up to his waist. Her tusks glistened as she leveled her beady eyes on Asher. 

“If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat.” He growled. Clarke looked up at him, her gaze unwavering. Nothing else was said and he backed up, holding the door to the tent open.

Clarke’s eyes adjusted to the darker environment as she entered the tent. Asher followed beside her. There were grounders scattered about the space, holding weapons and glaring at her. On the far side of the room, a girl sat on a throne, playing with a long knife. She was smaller than Clarke expected her to be. She wore dark armour that draped over her frame. Large shoulder pieces gave her the appearance of being larger. Her hair was tied back away from her face, but still spilling freely down her back and shoulders. Around her eyes was the dark coal the grounders wore to battle. She also had an intricate symbol on her forehead, almost between her eyes. Her daemon was a very large cat, a leopard. He had very dark markings, large splotches of dark brown and black patterned over a lighter tan color. He was sprawled out on the floor at her feet, looking as though he didn’t care about the proceedings. Despite his relaxed appearance, Clarke knew he could be up at Asher’s throat in a second. 

The commander spoke. 

“You're the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive.” She said, twirling the knife around through her fingers. Her eyes darted up to Clarke’s as she finished her statement. 

“You’re the one who sent them there to kill us.” Clarke retorted. The leopard on the floor tensed and stood. Asher shifted his weight and she could feel him get ready to pounce. The leopard flowed like liquid to the commander’s side and sat, head up and tail curled around his feet. Asher relaxed a fraction. Clarke and the commander hadn’t moved an inch. 

The commander finally broke her eye contact with Clarke and leaned forward, stabbing her knife into the arm of her throne. “Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the sky people?”

“I've come to make you an offer.” Clarke said. Asher and the leopard hadn’t taken their eyes off each other since the other cat had moved from the floor. Clarke could feel the tension running between them, and she was sure the commander could too. 

“This is not a negotiation.” Their eyes locked and the commander didn’t speak. One of her guard, standing on her left side, spoke in the grounder language. Her demon, an animal Clarke didn’t recognize but was large and had massive teeth, snarled loudly at the two of them. The commander raised a hand and the snarling stopped. She continued to stare at Clarke.

Taking advantage of the silenced guard, Clarke said, “I can help you beat the Mountain Men.”

“Go on.” The leader said, her face passive but her daemon looking more eager. 

Clarke continued. “Hundreds of your people are trapped inside Mount Weather. Kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine.” She said.

The commander’s eye narrowed. “How do you know this?” 

“Because I saw them. My people are prisoners there, too.” Clarke paused. “I was one of them.”

The guard to her left spoke up again. “Lies.” She said and Clarke looked at her. “No one escapes the mountain.” 

“I did.” Clarke insisted to the guard. Directing her gaze back to the commander, she said. “With Anya. We fought our way out together.” 

“Another lie.” Said the guard. “Anya died in the fire. You killed her.” 

The commander said nothing, but kept her eyes locked on Clarke. Clarke shook her head in frustration at the guard. She reached into her pocket to bring out Anya’s token, the end of one of her braids. The guards all around the room tensed and reached for their weapons. Clarke glanced around and moved more slowly. Asher had stood, his body tense and leaning on Clarke’s leg. Clarke removed the swath of hair from her pocket and the commander’s gaze finally left Clarke’s to land on the item in her hand. The leopard let out a low hiss. 

“She told me you were her second. I'm sure she'd want you to have this.” Clark slowly advanced on the girl on the throne, keeping an eye on her guards. The large on with the boar daemon eyed her suspiciously. 

“We don't know it's hers.” The guard said. The commander ignored her and kept eye contact with Clarke.

“Anya was my mentor, before I was called to lead my people.” She paused and looked down. “Did she die well?” 

“Yes.” Clarke insisted. “By my side, trying to get a message to you.” 

The commander’s head snapped up. “What message?” 

Clarke took a breath. “The only way to save both our people is if we join together.”

The commander’s eyes narrowed and her daemon growled, low and loud. The guard spoke again. “Those who are about to die will say anything.” 

“I'm still waiting for an offer, Clarke.” The leader said. 

Clark clenched her fists together. Asher was so tense that his body was practically vibrating against her leg. “The Mountain Men are turning your people into Reapers.” She paused again. “I can turn them back.”

“Impossible!” The guard on the left exclaimed, turning to her commander, said more in their language. 

Clarke’s voice grew more urgent. “I've done it. With Lincoln.” The guard growled and pulling her sword out of her sheath, advanced on Clarke. Her daemon snarled again and leapt from her side, quickly getting in Asher’s face. Asher hissed and batted a clawed paw in the creatures face. The other daemon snapped its large teeth at Asher, its jaws making an audible noise upon closing. Clarke remained still as the armed warrior advanced. 

“That traitor is the reason –

“Indra!” the commander called to the guard in warning. Indra continued towards Clarke, her face now only inches away.

“—my village was slaughtered by your people!” 

The commander shouted a command at the same time her daemon let out an ear-splitting roar. Indra glared at Clarke for another moment and swept to the other side of the tent, her daemon following, hackles still raised. 

The commander rose from her throne and walked slowly down to Clarke, coming to a stop inches from her face. Her daemon flowed after her, coming to rest in front of Asher. They both eyed each other curiously, but the bigger cat’s eyes help more scrutiny than curiosity. Asher growled low in his throat until Clarke, her eyes still locked with the grounder leader, placed a hand gently on his head. 

The commander spoke softly, but dangerously. “You say you can turn Reapers back into men?” her eyes searching Clarke’s. 

Clarke nodded slowly, but confidently replied, “Yes.” Her hand gripped Asher’s fur. 

“Then prove it.” The commander snarled. She glared at Clarke, still searching for the truth in her eyes.

“Show me Lincoln.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a suggestion or request for a scene/AU/pairing/etc? Please leave it in the comments! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
